Otak nggak sama dengan Hati
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: "Kadang Otak nggak kompak dengan hati" .Gruvia. AU
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail bukan punya saya

* * *

Ch 1:

Hari ini adalah pesta perpisahan bagi para murid Fairy Tail High school angkatan ke-23 Tahun 2014 kelas 12-A, dan biasanya kalau pesta perpisahan itu Palingan seru kan... tertawa.. bercanda bersama teman yang nantinya bakalan jarang ketemu ... tapi tidak untuk pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster yang dari tadi kerjanya merenung memikirkan sesuatu .

"Jadi...ada apa? dengan mu Gray?" Tanya Erza yang heran dengan tingkah gray karna selama pesta perpisahan berlangsung dia hanya diam merenung.

"Tidak..." Hanya itu jawaban dari sang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ayolah... gray kita sudah bersahabat cukup lama kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku hah?" Kata erza menyiku gray.

"Aku bingung itu saja..."Gray tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Masalah apa sampai kau jadi pendiam seperti ini hah?"

"Tidak...hal sepeleh saja kok"

"Oh yah? berhentilah berbohong Gray itu tidak baik.."

"Soal Lucy...dan...Juvia" dia pun mengankat kepalanya dan meminum air yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"Kenapa? dengan mereka berdua hah?"

"Tidak hanya mau tanya..Mereka Datang kan...?" Tanya gray melihat sekitar ruangan yang di penuhi teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Oh...kalau soal Lucy dia tidak bisa datang..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray melihat Erza yang sekarang sedang sibuk melihat layar hp nya.

"Dia pergi mengurusi berkas-berkas nya untuk masuk kuliah..."

"Masuk jurusan apa dia?" Tanya gray.

"Katanya sarjana Hukum.." Erza masih sibuk dengan hp nya.

"Oh...kuliah dimana dia...?"

"Universitas Tokyo.."

"Oh...lalu Juvia mana?" Tanya gray agak lesuh menyebut nama juvia.

"Juvia juga sama..." Kali ini erza menatap mata gray karna sedikit Heran dengan tingkah nya barusan.

"Jurusan apa?"

"Kedokteran.."

"Kuliahnya di mana.."

"Berlin,Jerman...dia dapat Beasiswa ke sana.." Kata erza yang sekarang melihat rasa kesepian di mata gray.

"Hei gray... sebenarnya? Kamu kenapa?" Kata erza menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum gray jawab dengan jelas beberapa menit lalu.

Gray yang pun Hanya tertunduk dan meminum air putih yang ada di tangan nya dan menjawab "beberapa hari yang lalu Juvia menyatakan perasaan nya padaku" kata gray tertunduk lemas.

"Lalu...?" Kata erza tiba-tiba menatap gray dengan mata yang serius.

"Aku menolak nya karna aku pikir aku suka lucy...tapi.."

"Tapi apa gray?" Kata erza heran dengan kelakuan teman nya ini.

"Tapi saat dia menyatakan perasaan nya padaku dadaku rasanya mau meledak,tapi saat dia pergi menjauh meninggalkan ku rasanya hatiku seperti di iris-iris" kata Gray panjang lebar dan ia masih tetap tertunduk lesuh.

"Lalu sekarang masalah nya apa?"

"Aku bingung sebenarnya? siapa yang aku suka"

"Kamu Payah..." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut erza.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi erza" tanya gray mengira ia salah dengar mungkin karna di situ terlalu ribut .

"Sudahlah lupakan yang tadi aku bilang...beritahu aku apa yang kamu suka dari lucy..."

"Tentu saja karna dia cantik dia teman ku lalu karna dia baik..." Kata gray biasa-biasa aja.

"Kamu pernah merasakan dadamu akan meledak kalau dia tersenyum?" tanya Erza membuat gray mengankat kepalanya melihat erza heran.

"Hah...aku...nggak pernah" jawab pemuda itu jujur.

"Kalau dia dekat dengan mu pernah rasa wajahmu memanas?" Tanya erza lagi .

"Tidak pernah..." Kata gray jujur.

"Berarti rasa suka mu hanya sebatas teman gray" kata erza tertawa kecil dan gray pun mulai berpikir.

"Lagi pula kamu tidak boleh Mengambil pacar orang..." Erza menambahkan.

"Hah?! Lucy sudah punya pacar?!" tanya Gray kali ini kaget.

"Tentu..dia pacar nya natsu" kata erza tertawa sedangkan gray heran...dia sangat-sangat heran kenapa? Masa sih...dia kalah sama is idiot Natsu,Natsu udah punya pacar sedangkan dia belum sama sekali.

"Nah...kalau kamu sama-sama dengan juvia dan dia tertawa bagaimana?" tanya erza mengembalikan fokus pembicaraan.

"Kalau dengan juvia rasanya aku bahagia..." Kata gray udah mulai tersipu.

"Lalu...apa? muka mu sering memanas kalau dia bersama mu?" Tanya erza tertawa kecil melihat gray tersipu.

"Sering..." Kata gray kini mukanya udah merah.

"Nah...katakan pada ku dengan jujur bagaiman perasaan mu saat tadi aku bilang dia akan pergi jauh?" Tanya erza kali ini menahan tawa.

"Kehilangan...rasanya aku kehilangan..." Kata gray tertunduk.

"Gray ku bilang padamu itu bukan lagi rasa suka melainkan..."Erza mengantungkan kalimat nya.

"Apa?"Tanya gray penasaraan.

"Cinta..." Kata erza tersenyum sedangkan sang pemuda berambut raven itu melihat erza heran.

* * *

Dan itulah chapter 1 .jujur sebenarnya saya berencana membuat nya menjadi one-shoot tapi teman saya bilang "heih...bikin multi-chap aja...panjang banget cerita mu itu adek..." Jadi saya bikin multi-chap. dan soal tanggal-tanggal dia atas, nomor angkatan itu nggak ada yang special saya cuma nulis sembarangan aja.

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama~


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya

* * *

"Cinta..." Kata Gray sedikit heran.

"Iya itu cinta Gray,perasaan yang kau alami itu sama dengan ku saat aku mulai pacaran dengan Jelall" Erza tersenyum mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Erza?, dia akan pergi jauh..." Kata Gray tertunduk.

"Pergi hentikan dia Gray,kamu seorang pria kamu harus bisa untuk memperjuangkan dia" Erza menepuk pundak Gray.

"Kalau dia menolak ku..." Gray kembali kepikiran saat Juvia menyatakan perasaan nya pada Gray tapi Gray menolak.

"Kamu kepikiraan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kan..."

"Gray seorang perempuan tidak akan mudah melepas orang yang ia cintai,jadi kamu harus menjelaskan kenapa kamu begitu saat hari itu,lagi pula kamu belum mencoba Gray kamu malah sudah berpikir akan di tolak..." Kata Erza melihat Gray dengan tatapan serius.

"Tapi kalau ia betul-betul menolak ku bagaimana?"

"Terimalah dengan lapang dada Gray karna saat kau menolak nya hatinya pasti hancur..." Kata Erza membuat Gray sadar.

One week Later

Sejak pesta perpisahaan itu Gray selalu mencoba untuk menelfon Juvia tapi selalu saja nomornya tidak aktif.

Gray datang ke rumah nya juvia ibu nya selalu berkata begini "Aduh Juvia itu sedang sibuk dari kemarin dia tinggal bolak-balik rumah -sekolah dia juga pulang nya malam sekali".Tapi Gray tidak putus asah dia terus mencari cara bagaimana agar dia bisa bertemu Juvia.

Sampai minggu pagi Gray melihat Juvia tanpa sengaja di bandara saat Gray ingin mengantar kakak nya Ultear yang akn berangkat ke Paris untuk bekerja di sana.

"Jadi Gray ada apaa dengan mukamu itu hah?" Tanya Ultear pada Gray heran dari tadi mukanya seperti harus mengejar sesuatu.

"Hei Ultear kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Gray sekarang menggit jempol nya.

"Jam 12.00 dan Gray tolong berhenti menggit jempol mu malu tahu orang lewat-lewat..." Kata Ultear membuat Gray berhenti dengan aktivitas nya berdiri dan minta ijin pada Ultear.

"Kakak, aku pergi sebentar yah bye,bye..." Habis itu Gray berlari meninggal kan Ultear yang heran dengan tingkah adik angkat nya itu.

"Hah dia itu kenapa sih?" Ultear bergumam sendiri.

Gray berlari menuju papan informasi penerbangan untuk melihat jadwal penerbangan.

******** Air lines Jam 10.05 To . Beijing, Cairo,Athena, Madrid,Berlin. Terminal B

Setelah Gray cek-cek lagi ternyata hanya satu penerbangan yang terbang ke Jerman sedangkan sekarang jam 09.40 berarti tinggal 20 menit lagi kesempatan nya untuk bertemu Juvia.

Ia berlari sepanjang Terminal B memanggil nama Juvia terus menerus dan sekarang jam 09.56 sampai satu suara menginterupsi dia.

"Gray-sama?"

"Juvia!" Gray pun berlari menarik tangan nya dan membawa dia ke suatu tempat yang sepi di bandara itu dan mendorong nya di arah tembok.

"Gray-sama ada apa?" Kata Juvia heran sementara Gray hanya tertunduk memegang tangan Juvia kuat.

Juvia yang sadar Dengan posisi mereka sekarang tiba-tiba merona.

"Juvia aku minta maaf..." Kata Gray memgang tangan Juvia lebih kuat dan Juvia pipi nya sekarang memerah semerah Tomat.

"ke-ke-kenapa Gray-sama,kenapa Gray-sama minta maaf" tanya Juvia agak Gugup.

"Aku minta maaf aku menolak mu saat itu Juvia saat itu aku belum sama sekali sadar tentang perasaan ku Juvia..." Kata Gray masih tertunduk sementara Juvia hanya diam.

"Tapi beberapa hari ini setelah aku pikirkan aku ternyata sangat..." Gray mengatkat kepalanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Juvia dan menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Juvia sedangkan orang yang di cium itu membelak-kan Mata -nya dengan sangat lebar,Merona,heran,dan senang.

Gray pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan melatjukan kata-kata nya yang dari tadi ia gantungkan.

"Mencintai mu,Juvia Lockser sangat..."

Dan kembali lagi Gray menempelkan bibirnya itu pada Juvia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Kalian pikir dengan adegan romantis (menurut saya itu romantis nggak tahu kalau menurut anda yang lain) itu Cerita nya udah habis tapi belum karna masih ada omake di bawah ini

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Juvia bagaiman kuliah mu di Jerman?" Tanya Gray merasa bersalah sudah membuat Juvia batal keluar negeri.

"Oh kalau soal itu Juvia batal ke Jerman Gray-sama,dan itulah yang Juvia urus 1 minggu ini..."

"Apa?!kenapa?!"

"Juvia ini anak Tunggal Gray-sama , terus Juvia sekarang hanya tinggal dengan ibu Juvia,karna ibu Juvia sudah Tua Juvia tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh,itu sebab nya Juvia menolak Tawaran dari Jerman dan menerima dari Universitas Tokyo" kata Juvia panjang lebar.

"Tapi tadi kenapa aku lihat kamu di bandara hah?!"Tanya Gray heran.

"Juvia mengantar sepupu Juvia yang akan pulang ke London Gray-sama,kenapa? Gray-sama kira Juvia akan pergi ke Jerman?" Kata Juvia sekaligus tertawa kecil.

Gray pun memeluk Juvia dan membisikan nya sesuatu "tentu saja...aku hampir gila karna mencarimu..." Kata Gray memeluk Juvia kuat.

Dan saat Gray ingin mencium Juvia lagi,telfon Gray mengangu moment nya dengan Juvia.

'Kriiiiiinnnggg'

'Kriiiiinnnnggg'

"Halo" Jawab Gray kalem.

"Gray!Kamu di mana!" Oh ternyata yang menelfon Ultear toh...

Gray yang tau ternyata itu Ultear langsung pucat wajah nya karna mendengar ceramahan dari Ultear.

Dan Juvia yang melihat itu pun Tertawa sedang Gray yang melihat pacar nya Tertawa itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk oran-orang yang telah membaca cerita saya tapi, saya berterimakasih banyak pada: Author tanpa nama ,BlaCkPearl. , sudah me-Review Cerita saya.

"Tolong hargai jasa Author dengan me-Review cerita saya"


End file.
